


Take Two

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3.10 episode tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, family unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Grace manage to talk Danny into another camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quickly written episode tag, because I could not help myself.

With uncharacteristic restraint, Steve ground his teeth and kept silent, choosing instead to catch Gracie’s eye from across the campfire.

The sun was sinking, the jungle settling into that eerie smudged grey that spoke of heavy canopies and lingering daytime humidity - but the flickering red of the flames offered enough illumination to make out the high wattage grin that she was beaming at him.

Crossing his eyes, he poked his tongue out at her and nodded surreptitiously at Danny, as if to say, _how did we get stuck with him, eh?_

Her ensuing giggle resulted in little more than Danny casting an affectionate glance at her, even as he continued to stomp around and wave his arms. His gaze was an instinct, a habitual response to seeing his daughter happy and safe. Nevertheless, it wasn’t enough to halt his rant. Steve suspected that nothing ever would be. He could pretend to regret having signed himself up for a lifetime of Danny, but he knew that he’d be lying. 

“I cannot believe it!” Danny protested, dropping to his knees and vengefully prodding the campfire with a large stick. “I cannot. I object, I object and I would like to make my objection known to all and sundry. What has my life come to? How did you two con me into this? Eh? Eh?”

As one, both Grace and Steve wiped away their devious smirks, feigning sympathy and forgiveness in the wake of Danny’s complaints. Following Grace’s lead, Steve widened his eyes, (he suspected he didn’t quite possess her talent for innocent earnestness), and drew his lips into a hopeful and loving smile.

From across the flames, Danny scoffed. It was obvious to even the most unobservant of passing spiders, (both venomous and non), that his anger was quickly abating. He lifted his eyes to the heavens, as if seeking strength. “Oh yeah, that’s right, _that’s_ how. You ganged up on me with those faces. Those gorgeous, adorable, goofy faces. How am I supposed to say no to those, eh?” Strength seemingly gathered, he rolled his shoulders and let his chin fall down to his chest. “Stop it. Come on, stop it.” 

Once more following Grace’s cue, Steve smiled even wider, practically vibrating a thrum of sheer hopefulness. He was encouraged by the twitch that was pulling at Danny’s cheeks, and when his partner finally broke into a smile Steve let out a boom of victorious laughter.

“Stop it, Steven, you are a ridiculous human being. Monkey, _you_ are a terrible influence, what have I told you about how impressionable Steve is, eh?” Danny shook his finger at his daughter reprovingly, even as he slumped further down into the grass, happy and relaxed.

Grace, with all the confidence that came from being the daughter of a father who was wrapped around her little finger, went in for the kill. She plucked a be-marshmallowed stick from the fire with dainty fingers, and passed it over. “Here, Danno, try this. It’s really tasty, I promise!”

Between two grown men and one growing girl, the marshmallows quickly disappeared. It wasn’t long until they were all flopped on their backs beside the fire, shoulder to shoulder to shoulder and their hands pressed to their full and gurgling bellies.

Grace, who had been electric with excitement and adrenaline since before the sun had even risen, was finally, _finally,_ beginning to wane. “Thanks for letting us go camping again, Danno,” she mumbled, even as she burrowed into the warmth of Steve’s side. “It’s not so bad after all, right?”

Steve shifted to accommodate her little frame. He would have to scoop her up at some point, secure her in her tent for the night. (He hadn’t been kidding about those wild-boars). For the moment, however, he was content to let her snooze against him, his left ankle hooked over Danny’s right and the sounds of the jungle washing over them all. 

After a few seconds, Danny’s brow crinkled, his cheek twitching once more as he attempted to restrain his smile. The battle was lost before it even began. “No, baby girl,” he said softly, so as not to wake her. “It’s not so bad after all.”


End file.
